The Diamond Gate (Intro)
by Guardedmeteor
Summary: Jordan grew up in the world as a poor orphan, neglected because of who he was, that would soon change. Jordan, the chosen one, must embark on an epic journey to seal the portal from hell and the apocalypse from ever happening. With the help of his friends, follow Jordan on his quest to save the world and restore order to a land that hasn't seen any for hundreds of years.


Introduction

The land of Ederra has always seen peace for hundreds of years, but during the arrival of the foreigners, everything went wrong. They came by boats, massive boats with large sails, which was just step one of their invasion of our land. They wore strong clothing they called armor, and wielded hard weapons made of rock called, swords. Instead of our skin color, tan, they were white, none of us understood why. They taught us all they knew, and we in turn did as well.

We were shown difficult things such as mathematics, astronomy, science, and the calendar, to some of the easiest things such as clothing and theatre. We were introduced to their religion of Christianity as they set up churches all across our land. Around those churches, towns were set up, and then larger villages called 'cities' were made, all connected by a large dirt path called a 'road'. A small amount of natives left to go live with the white men and worship their god 'Jesus', leaving behind their native customs, while the rest left to the southern end of the island to seek refuge in the holy land.

Dozens of years went by as the natives lived off the land, unaware of the massive population boom of the white men, and the constant destruction of the tropical nature around them for a cause they call 'Business'. Finally, after two centuries of abuse to the land they lived on, the white men came to the natives holy land. They planned to dig into the earth from one end of the land to another and fill it up with water; they called this a 'canal'. We were in their way, so they came to kick us out and put us in some of the land they have prepared for us called, reservations.

Our chiefs warned them of an evil that lurked below the land, that the gods have sealed up the earth for a reason, something lurked below the holy land that should not be disturbed. They did not listen as they began to dig into the earth. They laughed at us for our belief in our god, but in a matter of months their laughter died out.

Into the third month of the white man's excavation, they encountered a gate, made of pure diamond. Amazed at what they found they used everything they had to open it, but

when they found out what was behind the barred doors, it was too late for it to close. Demons flew out of the opened gate, killing all in their path. The leader of the white men, king is what he was called, sought the assistance of the natives and their knowledge on this cataclysmic event. The Natives

immediately declined the offer, and fled north where they hastily built canoes and sailed in the same direction the white man arrived in hoping to find new land. They were never seen

again.

After 8 years of warfare the gate was closed once again, but at a great cost for the humans. Thousands perished at the feet of the demons to close the massive doors, but the problems were numerous yet. Thousands of Demons still roamed the large expanse of land still led by Bane, while the

human armies were all but eradicated. True the numbers of demons had stopped increasing, but there were still many left to kill. To a further disadvantage, the humans only buried the gate under tons of rock, which are currently being excavated by Banes remaining forces.

Only a few kingdoms remain scattered, while the rest of the tropical land lay in ruin, as to the few who survive, they continue struggling to stay alive with very limited resources. This time period known to all is the second Dark Age, as we follow the story of a brave native called Jordan, the very last known native alive, who will soon become a hero to all in the battle between good and evil in this post-apocalyptic world.


End file.
